Death Will Not Prevail
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: On their way home from a visit to America, disaster strikes. What will happen to Cat and Atemu? Read on to find out. Warning: character death. FAC contest prize for Serena-hime
1. We are bound to one another

**Authoress's Note: **This is for Serena-hime/Moon_Princess/Ejiputotsuki (depending on which site you're at). Hi Cat-chan! This is one of her three contest prizes (from FAC) and would be the EternalShipping Twoshot. I apologize in advance for the depressingness of it but I still hope you like it Cat-chan! If you don't know Eternal Snow's general storyline or understand the pairing and child and such, you won't understand it. Even though, technically, all her friends are featured in the next chapter of the twoshot, Kay is the only one who gets recognition (if you want, you can tell her 'bout it Cat-chan) 'cause I don't know for sure who EVERYONE is that's going to be in it. Anyway, please enjoy it. By the way, there will not be an AN in the next chapter so I'll put disclaimers and stuff in here.

**Disclaimer: **Lego-chan doesn't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters, Cat, Kay, Aelita, Moe, Eternal Snow, or Full Moon wo Sagashite, so please don't sue. Oh, and Wulf-chan (Ghost Wulf/YoriXYamiForever depending on the site you use) helped me with the plot so that's not entirely mine either.

_**Chapter One: We are bound to one another . . .**_

"Atemu," Cat whispered. "How much longer do we have?"

"About an hour," her husband whispered back, rubbing a finger across the back of her hand. Cat sighed and slowly blinked her blue eyes open to look into his vibrant violet orbs.

"I miss Moe."

Atemu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to his chest as well as he could in the airplane seats.

"I'm sure she misses you, too, but she'll be fine with Yugi. She's probably having lots of fun right now."

Cat sighed again but allowed her eyes to slip closed, the sounds of the airplane motor soothing her tired mind.

A few minutes later, she slipped out of her seat.

"I need to run to the bathroom."

He nodded to her before she made her way down the noisy aisle. Unfamiliar voices chattered around her, the words stringing together to create a mess that made no sense to her.

Up ahead, a woman with two young children exited the room Cat was heading for. She smiled to the tired woman as she maneuvered her way around her and entered the small bathroom. The brunette made sure to lock the door before she took care of her business, all the while thinking of her only daughter longingly.

When she finished she stood and moved to unlock the door but stumbled as the floor suddenly jerked wildly. Cat let out a scream and fell to her knees. Another jerk slammed her into the wall and she had to struggle to reach the door again. To her dismay, she found she couldn't unlock it. Someone, or something, kept her from doing so and, she guessed, held the door closed.

Another jerk threw her backward and she smacked into the toilet. She quickly moved to hold the lid down and prayed the water wouldn't splash and get her wet.

"Atemu!"

She heard screams, jerks, and crashes outside the door and suspected the plane was spiraling toward the ground.

A strong, deep baritone voice shouted through the door and Cat threw herself toward it to here him.

"Cat, my beloved! Please stay in there, please! It's not safe out here! I love you, beloved! Please tell Moe that I love her, too!"

"No! Atemu!"

The room began to spin and tumble. Cat barely noticed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

She was going to lose him and she was never going to see him again.

An explosion sounded and it felt like the room had slammed into the ground before tumbling and twisting again. When it finally stopped, Cat found herself sprawled across the ceiling. Blood flowed from a couple of wounds and she was soaked in toilet water and her own tears.

"Atemu," she whispered, her eyes cloudy. "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me."

She heard a crackling fire outside the still locked door before her world went black.


	2. death will not prevail

_**Chapter Two: . . . death will not prevail.**_

The sun bathed the ashes in red-orange light. Tears flowed from beautiful, turquoise-blue eyes. The sorrow in the air thickened with each, small drop.

A small girl wrapped her arms around her mother's leg, wide, blue eyes staring up at the brunette.

"Momma," she asked in her three-year-old tone, "whe's Dadda?"

Cat picked up her only child and cradled her in her arms.

"Daddy's going away for a time," she said, rubbing at the tears on her face. Moe wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried with her.

"He come back?"

Cat sniffled and shook her head.

"No," she replied softly. "Daddy won't be coming back, but we'll go to him eventually. He's waiting for us."

Moe's tears seeped into Cat's dress but the brunette didn't mind. She heard footsteps behind her before her best friend stopped by her side.

"He wouldn't want you to cry anymore, Cat," Kay said, rocking her sleeping child.

"I know," Cat whispered, listening to Moe's breathing.

"He would want you to keep living life, too," Kay continued as Aelita, her only daughter, shifted.

"I know." Cat's voice cracked and she almost choked on her tears.

"We're all here for you," Kay said, motioning behind her. Cat smiled as she met the eyes of each of her friends.

"I know." She gently embraced Kay without waking Moe and Aelita before turning back to the horizon. The ocean breeze gently blew her hair away from her face as she softly began to sing.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
__Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
__Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
__Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youn tada shizukani  
__Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
__Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
__Shiritaku nakatta yo  
__I love you namida tomaranai  
__Konnan ja kimi no koto  
__Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
__Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de  
__Ima tokashite yukenai kana?_

_Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
__Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
__Samukunai youni to  
__I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
__Amikake no kono mafuraa  
__Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
__Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?_

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
__Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
__Shiritaku nakatta yo  
__I love you mune ni komiageru  
__Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
__Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

Cat smiled into the sunset and gently brushed her tears away. Her time would come and she would be reunited with her beloved. Until then, she had to raise little Moe to be strong like her father.

"Rest in peace . . . Atemu."


End file.
